Spellbound
by DarthSayahSwag
Summary: Maggie is the "Spellbinding Sawyer" a magician who thought magic was all illusions and tricks until the day she runs into Alex Danvers, shopkeeper in the day, and Witch in the moonlight. They both want to love and be loved, but witches cant love outsiders and Maggie performs as man in 1920s Manhattan for a reason. They both live in secret worlds, but can love, and magic win?
1. Chapter 1

_Streets of Boston 1920s_

She had been on the streets since her father had found her with another girl in their tiny hovel within the slums of Boston. Maggie knew it was only a matter of time before he thrust her out. They were poor. Her mother had only just died, her father a drunk. It was only a matter of time and finding a reason to send her out to fend for herself. Her mother would have never allowed it, but her father was all too happy to never have any mouth but his own to feed.

It had been a struggle at first. The streets were no place for a fourteen-year-old girl. The matron of a brothel was set on reminding her as she offered her one night's food. Only one night. Other nights, Maggie would have to pay for with her body. Maggie wasn't willing to pay the price.

She found herself back on the streets after that one night. It was hard. Other street folk leered at her as she passed by, she felt dirty, hungry, and watched. The night was cold and the ground hard as she tried to sleep on nothing.

It was as she passed through an alley the next day and a man accosted her that Maggie fully realized what was meant by the streets not being a place for a girl her age. He was grabbing her, trying to corner her as she struggled. It was when Maggie was pushed down, and she found her hand on a loose brick that she turned on him and hit him on the side of the head.

She was terrified at the blood that trickled down the side of his face. He was laid out on the dirty ground, taken down by a small girl with a brick. A small, street girl, with no one to protect her, should the law show up.

Another teen dashed out from behind a pile of garbage in the alley. He bent down to rummage through the knocked-out man's pockets. Maggie watched, frozen, before the teen looked up and Maggie realized, this was a girl. A girl, in street boy's clothing.

"Hey." She held out a hand for Maggie to shake. Her grin was roguish. Maggie admired it, but warily, remembering her father's reaction to finding her with another girl. She gave Maggie some of the coin she found and pointed at the stranger's boots. "Take those, and follow me!"

From that day on, Maggie went by her last name, Sawyer, and as she was taught by her fellow street kid, Eli, she began to dress like a young man. Sawyer, was quickly trained in the art of the pickpocket and a few other handy tricks to get by on the streets. If not for Eli, Maggie wasn't sure how she would have survived those first few years.

It was as Maggie roamed the streets of Boston as Sawyer that she saw her first magician. Eli had to abandon her two years before after one too many run-ins with the law. It left Maggie feeling left alone, but she understood. She was contemplating an escape of her own.

People were gathered around a corner, she heard gasps of excitement and was drawn in by the "oohs" and "aahs" of the crowd. A young man waved his hands around and talked animatedly to the crowd. A young girl stood before him and with a trick of his hand, he made a flower appear. People gasped but Maggie watched him with narrowed eyes, she could almost see through his trick.

She watched as he did some fancy card trick, made a coin appear, and then a bird. It was all so simple, but it wasn't the tricks, or the illusions, really, that impressed Maggie.

It was the tips people were leaving for the young man. As well as the tiny hands lifting goods from pockets as people watched the show.

Small street children were picking pockets as people watched the show. Maggie snatched a hand as it reached for her own, her pocket lined with her pickings from earlier in the day.

"Don't even think it, kid." She glared down at a boy with a missing tooth. He grinned at her and darted away as she let him go.

The street performer ended his show with a flourish, and a bow, Maggie missed his last trick. She watched as he gathered up his money. She waited until people were walking away before she approached him. She was interested in his little tricks. She was also interested in his little game; the street children were clearly part of it.

Maggie handed the young man a fallen card that was part of his trick. She grinned when she noticed the very miniscule marking on it. It was quickly snatched out of her hand. She held up her hands.

"Hey, I won't tell a soul." Maggie grinned.

"I was just wondering how you do it, myself." Maggie wanted to know. The lad eyed her suspiciously. He had dark hair, and dark eyes. He probably saw right through Maggie's own illusion, but she didn't care, street kids wore disguises often enough to get by that it felt normal to her now.

A shout told them that some of the audience that had been in his crowd realized they were missing items. Maggie looked over her shoulder to see a few of them headed their way. The jig was up.

She turned to see the youth hurrying to grab his things. Maggie helped him out by grabbing a box of his stuff. He gave her a wary look.

"We better hurry!" She nodded back at the approaching group. He gulped and grabbed his things and with Maggie's help they ran off with down the street with the tools of his trade. The group of kids that had been picking pockets the whole time were nowhere to be seen. Maggie began to wonder if they really were with him.

Down an alley, around several corners, they ducked through hidden areas until Maggie was sure she was good and lost in parts of the city that she was sure she had never been in. She was halted by the sudden stop of the boy she followed at a door in a wall that was well hidden in a niche beyond an alleyway.

He knocked, a series of rhythmic taps that Maggie supposed were secret. She heard excited shouts, hushing, and then shuffling.

Another teen answered the door, a girl with a pretty face, and a smile Maggie knew was solely for the boy in front of her. She ached, wishing she had what he did.

"Kent. One of the kids warned me that the adults noticed the picking, I was worried!" The girl reached out to check on the well-being of the young man. Maggie turned away and tuned them out.

"Who is this?" Maggie turned back to see the youth sighing.

"She helped me carry my stuff." He held his hand out. Maggie handed him his box. She admired the carvings over the top. It was pretty. Maggie didn't own a thing she couldn't carry in her pockets.

"Do you have a name?" The girl wanted to know. Maggie grunted.

"Sawyer."

The girl raised a brow. Maggie noticed her hair was a dark color. She wasn't falling for Maggie's disguise. She pursed her lips.

"Maggie Sawyer." Maggie sighed. She wasn't very tall, and her overlarge clothes may hide much of her figure, but her cute face didn't do a good job of hiding her gender for everyone. She had tried cutting her hair short like Eli suggested, but felt funny about it.

"Well, Maggie Sawyer, I happen to work for a Tailor, if you wouldn't mind coming in, I wouldn't mind helping you fix that outfit." The girl smirked. She knew. Maggie huffed and when Kent stepped out of the way, holding his arm out, Maggie stepped past him, knowing she should take their offer.

"I'm Inza Fox." The girl introduced herself. Maggie quite enjoyed her honeyed voice. Something told her Inza and Kent were welcoming people, especially towards people like herself.

"Let's get you into something better, and perhaps Kent can help you learn a thing or two." Maggie blushed. She had been hoping the youth could teach her a few of his magic tricks.

Months passed, and with Kent Nelson's help, Maggie became a pretty skilled Magician. She wasn't like he was, interested in learning and mastering the art of Illusions, she knew he was saving up money to go abroad, to learn from Illusionists overseas. Maggie was more interested in the living she could earn from it, in the becoming skilled and better so that none of her audience could catch her tricks, her sleight of hand that allowed her to deceive them.

Inza and Kent allowed her to board with them. They had a spare room. Maggie gave them some of her earnings. She stopped picking pockets after two months. Sometimes Maggie found her hands itching to reach for a pocket when it looked easy, admittedly. It had become habit after living on the streets. Inza ignored it. Kent knew how it was, he had been a street kid too, before a magician picked him up off the streets and taught him how to earn an "artist's living". Inza had come from a decent home, but lost her parents in a fire.

Inza would watch them practice, sometimes the street children would come and Inza would make sweets. They would clap when Maggie did well, and laugh when she failed. She was learning to enjoy her life.

Maggie bought cheap cloth and Inza brought home some scraps from work. They soon created a new wardrobe for Maggie to wear and perform as the "Spellbinding Sawyer". Maggie was gathering small crowds, eager to watch her perform.

The haircut that made her look like some roguish, dimpled boy with a soft smile probably helped. Inza cut her hair with a pair of seamstress shears. Maggie closed her eyes the entire time, and didn't entirely hate it when she realized how easily she would pass as some adorable boy once she put on the special corset Inza had prepared for her that would hide her chest. It was like a backwards vest that Maggie could tighten to hide certain assets that made her figure obviously feminine.

Maggie didn't even need to stuff her pants anymore. Inza sowed the crotched with a lining of cloth to make it look like "Sawyer" was a real boy.

Despite the numerous, admiring gazes Maggie saw thrown her way while she was out performing, she never approached anyone. She knew who the young women that gazed at her thought they were admiring. They saw Sawyer, a boy, a street performer with whom they could probably have a quick tryst with, then be along their way.

They didn't see Maggie, a girl, who only wanted to be loved, and not be a quick toy for someone to play with and promptly throw away. Maggie who liked girls even though there were people who thought she shouldn't.

Kent and Inza announced their engagement to Maggie on a bright sunny afternoon. Maggie had wanted to be happy for them, but her lonely heart wasn't in it. They finally had the money for their trip overseas. They were going to take it.

Maggie walked the street sullenly as Sawyer. She wasn't performing today, just wandering. She needed to think, and maybe to think of a plan. She couldn't afford the place she, Inza, and Kent had been renting together alone.

She turned a corner and saw the poster then, plastered to the side of a building, calling for performers at a place in Manhattan. They wanted new acts, new people who could perform for people to watch. Maggie read the poster over several times.

It could pay enough. She might have to do a few performances on the side, but if the pay was steady, she could have a place of her own.

Something about the way the poster caught her eyes told Maggie, this was the place to be. She had to go to Manhattan, to find her way to the stage, and make herself a life. She had to get out of Boston.

Mind made up, Maggie turned away, and headed on home. She needed to figure out how much a trip to Manhattan would be, and how much she would need to save to get there if she didn't have enough saved in her hidden money box.

It would be on the streets of Manhattan, that Maggie would learn magic might just be real, and that the one thing she had always hoped for, could be real too.


	2. Chapter 2

Manhattan was larger than Boston. Maggie had been expecting that. What she hadn't been expecting was the constant bustle.

People pushed past her as she made her way toward the theatre she had seen on the poster. It had taken a few weeks for her to save up enough to afford the move. She wanted to ensure she could at least move into a local boardinghouse.

An older woman, who sometimes watched her perform from one of her usual street corners helped her make the move. The woman sometimes invited Maggie over for lunch. Maggie took her up for once.

Maggie quickly learned the woman, Christine Ferris, was lonely. Her husband was a businessman. He worked while his wife tried to keep herself busy. Maggie regretted not taking her up on her offer sooner. They spoke at length until the woman pried it out of Maggie. Her concerns about a move to Manhattan.

At that Christine, had clapped gleefully. She and her husband often took a car up to Manhattan for business. They were going that very weekend. She offered to bring Maggie then, but Maggie reminded her she didn't even know the costs of boarding.

That very next Tuesday when Maggie joined Christine for lunch again, she was greeted with a paper from Manhattan.

"The back pages usually carry ads for boarding houses." She was informed.

Maggie had been grateful. She quickly found a low-cost boarding house for both genders. It would probably not be the safest, but she could afford it until she found better.

She and Christine talked at length and arranged for Maggie to ride with her and her husband up to Manhattan in two weeks.

Maggie smirked at the memory. The husband had given Maggie a wary look. She looked like some handsome boy the man probably thought he had to worry about. Maggie learned that Christine wanted children but her husband wanted to wait until they had a larger house and much more stable environment to raise them in.

Maggie had a feeling with the way she saw Christine's husband grip her possessively in Maggie's presence, that he was going to give up waiting.

She finally reached her destination. Settling in had been a hassle. The lady that ran the boarding house took one look at Maggie and decided she was trouble. It must have been the dimples.

"We have one rule in this house, and one rule only!" The lady was old and from what Maggie could tell, very cranky.

"It's a single's house, but that doesn't mean youse to go around gettin' with the singles!" She reprimanded Maggie. Maggie put her hands up defensively.

"Woah. Lady, you don't have anything to worry about." She reassured her. The last thing Maggie wanted to do was bring some unsuspecting girl up to her room and cause a fuss. She needed to figure out a way to see another woman without the act.

Now Maggie stood before the live performance theatre and her stomach filled with butterflies. She carried a box with some items for a small performance in hand. Kent had been kind enough to teach her a few more tricks before she left. He had also gifted her with a few tools that she could use in a trick he told her they might find impressive. Maggie would have to practice a little more to master them all, but she was sure she could do it.

Maggie entered the theatre and found what looked to be an audition occurring.

A pretty amateur magician went through a series of tricks in an attempt to impress his relatively small audience. Maggie could almost see the sweat dripping down the side of his face while he stood in the spotlight.

The small group of men and women he performed for seemed anything but impressed. A young woman with long, dark hair sat upfront. She wore a form-fitting suit and from what Maggie could see, was quite beautiful. She watched the performance with boredom.

"Stop, stop, stop." A blonde man put the group out of their misery. The performer trembled. He bowed and hurried to gather his things as the man spoke.

"Perhaps this was a waste of time, Zatanna." He was speaking to the woman in the suit. Maggie stepped forward. This was her opportunity.

"Oh, come on Alan, there's gotta be someone out there with enough talent for an opening act." She seemed undeterred by the underwhelming performance.

"Somebody who can open up for the great and wonderful Zatanna?" The blonde man laughed. Maggie took her chance and stepped forward.

"Maybe that someone just hadn't arrived yet." Maggie was surprised with how smooth she sounded. She knew she sounded much more confident than she felt.

The group turned to stare at her. The blonde man, Alan, looked her up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"Who might you be?" He leaned on the backs of one of the seats. He was a tall man, and made quite a height difference between himself and Maggie. Maggie ignored it. Right now, she was Sawyer, and needed to pretend to be more impressive than her lack of height.

"The _Spellbinding Sawyer_." She told him with a bow. Maggie's eyes flickered over to the dark-haired Zatanna who watched her with mild interest. Maggie smiled.

"What makes you better than that last guy, Sawyer?" Alan pressed. He straightened and looked Maggie over.

Maggie shrugged. She picked up her box and made her way to the stage, pushing past the towering blonde. She didn't care for his display, using his height. She knew she was short. Especially when she was posing as a man. She didn't care. That's not why people came to see her.

Maggie set the box on the stage. The group was watching her now. She opened the box, careful to keep it turned away from their line of sight. She didn't step up quite yet.

Maggie approached Zatanna with a smile. She bowed.

"My lady?" Maggie offered her hand. Zatanna frowned curiously and took her hand. Maggie pulled her up and swung her into a dip, before swinging her back out.

It was a trick that was impressive with the ladies when she performed on street corners. With her dimpled cheeks and soft face, as Maggie twirled them back out, she would make a flower appear.

Kent taught her before he left how to make an entire bouquet appear. With a move that was too quick for the group to catch, she was bowing to Zatanna who was in her seat again, bouquet held out in her hand.

Zatanna's eyes were lit up as she hid her smile. She took the bouquet.

"Cute." Maggie had bought the bouquet fresh that morning. Zatanna pressed her nose into them and laughed. "And they're not fake."

Maggie knew that was a common trick among street performers. They didn't want to ruin the flowers and give away the gag. Maggie gave her another smile and turned away. She reached out a boosted herself up onto the stage.

"Well, that one was better than the usual." Alan seemed unimpressed. Maggie ignored him as she reached into her box.

Maggie pulled out a piece of paper. It was trick she and Kent had jokingly come up with. A piece of paper with a drawing on it or flammable cloth that was cut into a shape.

This one was piece of paper with the drawing of an apple. She pulled out a match from an inside jacket pocket. Maggie struck the match on her trousers. Inza made sure her pants were durable and could also aid in her magic tricks. She did the same with her now husbands clothes. It was clever really.

She lit the piece of paper on fire. As it burned down in her hand, she waved her hand and "made" a real apple appear. A fresh, red, deep color, Maggie had bought it just this morning. She didn't use fakes. Maggie threw the apple down one of the people watching her. They caught it easily and laughed, taking a bite.

"Very good!" He clapped after he finished chewing.

Maggie could see Alan struggling not to be impressed with her. She smirked and reached down into her box. Kent told her to stick to three tricks. She didn't want to give away too much.

Maggie pulled out a necklace chain. She and Kent had practiced this for months in front of Inza and the street children but Maggie had never felt ready to use it on any of the street corners. Today would be the first time she would use it.

She let the chain drop and sway and looked out at Zatanna. She shared a small smile with the woman before dropping a pocket watch down the chain. Maggie moved over as if to put the watch away and another pocket watch dropped from her hand. She continued to do this, pretending to be surprised as each one dropped until she held a total of 6 watches.

Alan was watching her intently now. Maggie placed all but one of the watches in her box and seemingly attached one to her loose jacket. She knew they didn't realize she was smaller than the jacket made her seem. Inza was sure to line it with cloth to keep it padded.

Maggie reached into her jacket again, and pulled out a larger clock.

Alan's eyes were wide. Maggie pretended not to notice as she pulled out clock after clock until she held 6 in all. He was probably wondering where she could have hidden them all.

She held the clocks out for the group to see as they clapped. Alan begrudgingly clapped as Maggie set them into her box. She reached into the pocket where she had set the single pocket watch and pulled out a much larger pocket watch attached to the same change.

It was a smooth movement that took practice, removing the chain's clasp and reattaching it to another watch within her pocket. She had to do it quick and without notice.

She pulled out three more pocket watches like it as the group laughed and clapped.

Zatanna was standing next to Alan now and whispering to him. Maggie hoped it was good.

She put away her watches. They didn't need to know, some were brought to her and Kent by the street children. Some found, some stolen. Maggie treasured them for what they meant to her. For the small family she had known for that period of time.

A clap brought her attention back to the present.

"That was impressive." Alan looked like he had a hard time saying the words. Maggie hid her delight.

Zatanna nodded.

"We have room for an opening act, it doesn't pay much, but you also get a portion of the ticket sales, not as much as Zatanna here, does, but if it goes well, you could also get showered in tips." Alan made an offer.

Maggie didn't even need to think about it. She needed an income.

"Before you accept, are there any requests you want to make?" Zatanna elbowed the man beside her. Maggie frowned at her. She didn't really have any. She had been on the streets for 2 years. Then a street performer with a home for 2 more. She was finally going to make a decent living with a home.

She wished for very little. She shrugged.

"If you could provide the bouquets and apples that would be great." Maggie decided. Stopping to buy those things on the way to the theater could get annoying quick in these crowded streets.

Alan agreed.

"That we can do."

Maggie took the steps this time off the stage and went to shake his hand.

"We perform Weds nights, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays." He told her. "Come by tomorrow and I'll have a contract drawn up for you to sign."

"Thanks." Maggie gripped his hand firmly.

"Oh, what's the name we should put on the contract?" Alan stopped her as she grabbed her box and made to leave.

Maggie sighed. She began to move toward the door.

"Sawyer." She called back to him. She wasn't going to give him more. She didn't look back to see Alan's perplexed expression or Zatanna's amused grin.

Maggie pushed her way through crowded streets as she attempted to make her way home. Her mind was whirring. She made it. She was in Manhattan. She was a full, stage performing magician.

If she was smart about it, she could even probably save up money living in the boarding house and get a better place. Other places would cost a sizable deposit. This one had been very tiny, with only a month's rent. People weren't expected to stay long.

Maggie's mind was so preoccupied, she didn't notice the scuffle happening in the alleyway she turned down that was also a shortcut to her place.

"If you don't unhand me-!" Maggie's head snapped up at the distressed, obviously female voice.

She herself had once been in a similar position. A scruffy-looking man cornered a girl that looked to be around her age. She had short, auburn curls and a very pretty face.

He held his forearm to her, pinning her to a wall. Maggie didn't think. She rushed him, bashing him with her box.

The man groaned as he fell over. The girl was released. She gave Maggie a grateful look.

"Thanks."

Maggie shrugged. Maggie sighted the fallen bags beside the girl.

"Want some help?" She offered.

The girl looked down on her with narrowed eyes. She seemed like the type who was always suspicious of new people. The man groaned as he held the back of his head.

She sighed, she probably remembered that while the man on the ground had been attempting something untoward, Maggie had helped her.

"Sure." She picked up a bag and handed it to Maggie. Maggie didn't understand it, but she wanted to make sure this girl got to wherever she was going safely.

She didn't talk at all. Just marched through the alleyway and around a corner as Maggie followed. She stopped at a door not too far from Maggie's boardinghouse. The wood was painted dark green.

"Here." She was terse.

Maggie looked up and around. It seemed to be a house, hidden away much like her old one had been. Maggie couldn't quite explain it, but when she lived with the Nelsons it was almost like nobody could find them unless the Nelsons had shown them where they lived.

The door opened abruptly.

"Alex!" A blonde with glasses haphazardly perched on her nose stood in the open door. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago!"

"I got held up." The girl, Alex, glanced her way.

The blonde caught sight of Maggie then and her eyes widened. She straightened her back.

"Alex!" She was admonishing the other girl for some reason. Maggie watched them curiously.

Alex sighed.

"Not by him." Alex seemed exasperated. "A man tried to grab me in the alley. He helped."

Maggie sighed. This girl thought she was a boy too. This disguise was getting to be nuisance.

"Oh." The girl in the doorway frowned. She turned toward Maggie and examined her with narrowed eyes. Were they all so suspicious of everyone around here?

Her frown only seemed to deepen as she examined Maggie. Her mouth dropped into a small 'O' for a moment before she quickly shut it at Maggie's curious gaze.

"Alex, Mom will be home soon." She pointed her chin in Maggie's direction. Maggie got the cue.

Maggie handed the bag over to Alex. She ignored the slight charge she felt when their hands touched, but couldn't ignore the frown that formed on Alex's face as she took the bag.

"I should be going." Maggie didn't have to be told when she was overstaying her welcome.

She bowed her head. "Ladies."

Maggie turned away. For the second time that day someone called for her name. It was Alex.

"I didn't get your name?"

Maggie froze. She thought over her options.

Maggie sighed. Now or never. "Maggie Sawyer."

She didn't bother to deepen her voice this time. She hurried home. She didn't hear the blonde teasing her sister as they closed the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie sighed as she caught sight of her box where she kept her items for magic tricks that morning. Kent jokingly called it a Magician's Magic Box.

It had a crack in it. She hadn't seen it until that morning when she was pulling it out from under her bed.

She should have noticed it last night. It probably cracked when she slammed it against scruffy man's head to save that girl.

Maggie ignored the stirring she felt in her stomach at the thought of that girl. She didn't know why, but she hoped to see her again.

She glanced at the clock on her windowsill. It was half past nine. She decided it would be a good time to go to the theatre. Perhaps she could grab some breakfast while she was out.

Maggie donned one of her non-performance suits and a hat. The room came furnished but didn't have any mirrors. She suspected the boardinghouse owner didn't want to have to pay for replacements. Maggie would have to buy one of her own.

Maggie carefully emptied the contents of her magic box into a drawer. She was going to have to find a replacement that afternoon.

Box in hand, she headed off to the theatre.

A theatre employee met her just inside. He directed her to an office where she found a plaque that read, _Alan Scott, Theatre Director._ Maggie reached out to knock, only for the door to open.

Zatanna stood in the open doorway.

"Well hello there, Sawyer. Been expecting you." Zatanna greeted expectantly.

She held the door open for Maggie to step through, as Maggie pulled off her hat. Alan sat at a desk, a stack of papers in hand.

"Sawyer!" He seemed in a much better mood than the day before. "The contract is all drawn up."

Maggie hummed. She walked over to sit across from Alan, setting her box down on the floor beside her as Zatanna perched on the edge of the desk comfortably. Maggie skimmed through the sheets of paper.

There was a bunch of boring business stuff written into it. Maggie's focus was on the numbers.

She raised her eyebrows when she saw it. Ten percent? She frowned. That was more than she had been expecting. Two percent maybe. One percent, really. There was a paragraph outlining a $30 wage per week. Which was a lot more than Maggie had been expecting. The boardinghouse she rented at now was on a per month basis, at $45 a month. She could expect a pay raise if her opening act worked out of $5 a month until she reached $60 a month.

Maggie couldn't believe what she was reading.

"This is-," She looked up to see Zatanna smiling and Alan watching her intently.

"Were you not aware that Zatanna is a headliner?" Alan crossed his hands as examined her closely.

Maggie shook her head. She had only just arrived in Manhattan. She was really only interested in the possibility of the job. She wasn't aware of being the opening act for someone like Zatanna.

Zatanna reached out and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"You're new here." It was a statement, not a question. Maggie nodded.

Zatanna smiled.

"It's fine, can't expect everyone to know who I am." She hopped off the desk. "Where'd you come from, kid?"

"Boston." Maggie answered.

Zatanna handed her a pen. Maggie took it. She flipped to the last page and signed.

"I get 50% of sales. The rest goes to the theatre." Zatanna told her. Maggie raised her brows at the numbers.

"They make enough from my own, and other performances that they can afford it." She shrugged. Maggie nodded her understanding. She handed the contract off to Alan. He grunted his approval and stood, reaching out to shake Maggie's hand.

"Come early tomorrow, say, around noon for rehearsal." He told her. "We don't perform until 6."

Maggie gave him a tight smile. She picked up her magic box and took her exit. Zatanna followed.

"Hey kid." Maggie turned to look back. Zatanna was about her height without her boots. It made Maggie feel a little better.

"You'll share a public dressing room with the women." Zatanna gave her a knowing look. "I've already talked to Alan."

Maggie let out a relieved breath. She did wonder about that.

"Don't worry, we have other performers who do similar stuff." Zatanna reassured her.

Maggie gripped her box. She really needed to get going. She didn't even know where to look. She was new here. Zatanna was nothing but helpful.

Maggie held up the box.

"Any idea where I might find a replacement?" She asked. Zatanna leaned forward to examine the box.

She lifted the box when she caught sight of the edge of the crack where it began. She gave a low whistle.

"This was recent." Zatanna hummed. She did a trick of her own right in front of Maggie and made a card appear. Maggie grinned as Zatanna handed it to her.

It had a Queen on one side and the name and address for a business for on the other.

 _Madame Xanadu's Curiosity Shop_

Maggie read the address over. It was between the theatre and on her way home. She thanked Zatanna for her help. Donning her hat, she walked out of the theatre and began to search out this curiosity shop.

It took some time for Maggie to find Madame Xanadu's.

It was hidden between two very normal looking shops. The front of the store was painted black. Maggie wasn't sure how she missed it the first two times she passed it. She had to look down at the card Zatanna gave her again to make sure she was getting the address right. There was that same sense she got about the Nelsons' home, and the girl she helped the evening before. About not being able to find places unless she was supposed to.

She frowned at the absurd thought and entered the shop. The door creaked as she entered.

A faint scent hovered in the air. Maggie looked around, sighting smoke coming off what looked to be incense powder held in a shallow bowl.

A cup of tea sat next to the cash register. Maggie stared at it, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. The spoon within the cup stirred the contents within, no hand to force the movement.

"Can I help you?" A familiar voice snapped her attention away from the cup of tea.

Maggie turned, eyes widening.

The girl from the evening before. Her auburn curls framed her face pleasingly. She wore a shop clerk's apron over a simple dress. It was a cute look. Maggie tried not to admire it. Tried.

She swallowed. Her mouth was suddenly dry. She did not expect to see the girl again.

"Oh." Alex, Maggie remembered. "It's you."

She sounded surprised, but not disappointed. Maggie took a little pride in that.

"H-hello." Maggie inwardly cringed at the weak reply. She suddenly forgot why she was there.

Alex looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, umm. Right." Maggie remembered the box she still held stupidly in her hand. She held it up for the other girl's examination.

"I need a replacement for this."

Alex's expression turned to one of concern. Similar to Zatanna, she leaned forward, and lifted the box to examine the underside. She tittered when she saw the cracked underside.

"Did this happen because of last night?" She glanced up to meet Maggie's eyes. Maggie gulped and nodded.

Alex frowned at the box. She still held it up as she focused on it. Maggie was starting to get antsy, this close to such an attractive girl that didn't act strange around her.

"I could actually repair this for you." Alex declared after a moment too long for Maggie's comfort. Maggie suspected that Alex knew she was squirming, and that she took great joy in it.

Maggie let out a relieved breath.

"That would be great." She admitted. She didn't really want to let go of the box. It had been a gift amongst other things from Kent. She would probably have to let it go eventually, but if she could keep it for now, she would.

Alex gave her a small smile.

"It's the least I could do." Alex led her towards the cash counter. Her hand covered the self-stirring teacup. Maggie frowned at the gesture but didn't say anything about it. Perhaps it was a trick. This was a shop of curiosities after all.

"How soon would you need it?" Alex pulled out a schedule and pen. She gestured for Maggie to set the box down. Maggie did as indicated.

Maggie worried her lip. She sighed.

"Is tomorrow too soon?" She gave Alex her most apologetic look. Alex raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Is there a reason for the hurry?" Alex asked her.

Maggie hesitated.

"I have a performance tomorrow." Maggie answered. "It's my first."

Now Alex became curious.

"A performance?" She looked down at the box on the counter and examined the designs carved into it's top. Kent had told her other magicians and those who knew about their art would recognize it for what it was.

"Magician?" Alex didn't seem all that impressed. Maggie bristled.

"Yes." Maggie frowned at the attitude change. "I'm performing with Zatanna."

She didn't know why she had to mention it. Perhaps it was the slight derision in this girl's tone that made her feel that she had to justify herself.

"She found an opener?" Alex became impressed. Maggie swelled with pride. She had no idea why this girl's opinion mattered to her.

"She did." Maggie tried not to smile.

Alex's eyes met hers again, and Maggie fought that breathlessness she felt whenever the girl looked at her. She felt a strange pull in her presence. It was beginning to drive her insane.

"I can have this done by noon. Come get it by then." Alex told her. Maggie couldn't believe her luck. She would have a repaired box by rehearsal.

She didn't know why, but it was like the words couldn't help but burst from her mouth. Like they were drawn forth by the other girl's penetrating gaze.

"You should come to the performance." She heard herself say.

Surprise flittered over Alex's face before it was quickly hidden.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to." She turned Maggie down to her disappointment.

Maggie did her best to hide the aching feeling at being rejected. She tried to rationalize it. Alex was probably busy.

"I can try to, though." Alex sighed. She picked up Maggie's box. Her eyes flicked out to meet Maggie's again. Maggie felt a surge of excitement. She really did hope Alex could come, for whatever reason.

"Maggie, right?" Alex pointed at her schedule, where _Maggie Sawyer, Magic Box Repair, Noon,_ was written.

Maggie smiled, pleased. Alex remembered.

"Yes." She bit her lip.

"I didn't quite catch yours, except maybe Alex?" Maggie waited for her answer.

"Danvers. Alex Danvers." She reached a pale hand out for Maggie to shake.

Maggie took it and felt a jolt. Alex pulled her hand back as if shocked. She grinned at Maggie, covering her strange behavior.

"Well, Maggie, return tomorrow, and I'll have that box ready." Alex told her. She was trying to hide it, but she was massaging her hand. Maggie pretended not to notice.

"I will be here. Thank you so much." She gave Alex one of her best dimpled smiles. She definitely noticed the way Alex's cheeks pinkened at that

Maggie turned away, feeling light. Alex seemed like the prickly sort, hard to get to know, but Maggie had a feeling that if she could get past the hard exterior, that she was worth it. She wanted to see it for herself.

She left Madame Xanadu's with more than just a few curiosities.


	4. Chapter 4

Entering Madame Xanadu's, Maggie made sure to take a look around this time. She had come a bit early. She would need to return to her room to put everything in the box and gather up her outfit for her performance.

The shop was a mishmash of knickknacks. Shelves were crammed with books, objects, and random doohickeys that Maggie had to wonder what purpose the shop even served. She was examining a glass globe, the inside filled with something sparkly when Alex spoke up from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Can I help you?" Amusement tinged Alex's voice. She clearly saw Maggie start.

Maggie took a deep, calming breath before turning to face the girl. She took a step back in surprise. She hadn't expected Alex to be standing right behind her, box held out in her hands.

"Th-thank you." Maggie reached out to take it. She turned it over to look at the bottom.

Maggie frowned, then looked up at Alex with surprise. It was almost as if the crack never happened!

"How?" She puzzled. She returned her gaze to the flawless wood and ran a thumb over it. It didn't even feel different.

Alex shrugged.

"Just a simple bit of repair." Alex didn't elaborate.

Maggie chewed the inside of her lip. It was amazing to her. She gave Alex a pleased smile.

"How much?" They hadn't discussed the cost of repair the day before, but Maggie was hoping it wasn't too costly.

Alex shook her head. She pushed the box closer to Maggie's chest.

"It's the least I could do for your help." She replied. Maggie felt her stomach squirm, remembering how they met.

"I-, thank you, so much." Maggie could barely contain how she felt in that moment. It was acts of kindness like Alex's or the Nelsons, that kept Maggie afloat.

She heard a clock chime the half hour somewhere within the shop.

"I have to go." Maggie apologized to Alex. She had to hurry if she was going to make it back to her place and then to the theatre by noon.

Alex nodded. Maggie pretended not to notice the slight disappointment she saw flash in those deep, doe brown eyes. It wrenched at her heart a little, making her want to stay.

Maggie thanked her again and hurried out of the shop. She had a rehearsal to make.

Rehearsal went by well by Maggie's standards. Maggie was new however, and from what she could tell, it was a disaster by Alan Scott's standards.

She was five minutes late. Alan was quick to admonish her. Zatanna was understanding, asking Maggie about her Magic Box, which Maggie held up for her inspection. She hummed her approval when she saw the underside was crack-free and looked like it had never even been damaged.

"Knew that girl had it in her." Zatanna winked. Maggie frowned, wondering what she meant, but didn't get time to ask as they were rushed off to change for rehearsal.

Maggie wasn't as nervous as she supposed most people would be. Kent jokingly called her a natural. She would probably feel it more when she was in front of a theatre full of people. She just hoped she didn't get too nervous and mess up.

Her show was set for a forty-minute magic show with a two-minute break for water between twenty minute intervals. She was an opener and wasn't expected to be fantastically showy. People were usually coming in and finding their seats as the opening act did their show.

Maggie decided she could probably start off small, and go big as she did this longer. She wasn't sure if she wanted to stay an opening act forever, but maybe if this went well, she could do more. She wasn't sure what she wanted from performing quite yet.

Listing out her tricks in her head, she made decisions for how she was going to have to do this. Obviously, changes would have to be made because she was now on stage instead of a street corner. It wouldn't be too difficult to pull a girl or two and a couple of children from the crowd. People were always eager to be a part of the show.

She went out for rehearsal. A girl stopped her as headed toward the stage.

"Hey." She laid a hand on Maggie's suited arm. "Name's Misty. I'm Zatanna's assistant."

Maggie looked up into yet another dark-haired beauty's face. This one had bangs cut across her forehead. She only gave her a curious look in reply.

"Sorry." The girl gave a small, sheepish laugh. "If you need anyone to assist during rehearsal, I'm supposed to offer my help."

Maggie grinned at that. She _had_ been wondering. "That would be great. Thank you."

"Mmhm." The girl gripped her bicep and dragged her toward the stage. "Come on, they should be through with set up!"

It was a long process. Alan had a few remarks, and criticisms. Maggie listened carefully to each of them. She realized he wasn't harsh, he just wanted a good show, if not for her, for the audience, and for the theatre.

They broke for lunch at 3 in the afternoon. Zatanna invited Maggie into her changing room, with the promise of a small meal. Maggie didn't eat too much, her stomach was starting to stir with nerves.

"It's always scary the first time." Zatanna laid a comforting hand on her arm as Maggie tore another piece of uneaten bread on her plate. Maggie grimaced. She was hoping Zatanna wouldn't notice.

"It's not like I haven't performed before." Maggie looked up into kind eyes.

"That was street performing, no?"

Maggie nodded.

"It's different, but not too different." Zatanna nodded. She squeezed Maggie's arm.

"Trust me kid. I have faith in you."

Maggie released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She gave a small laugh.

"No pressure, then." She joked.

"No pressure." Zatanna laughed.

It felt good. If she could make another friend in this line of work, then maybe everything would be okay.

The rest of the evening was dedicated to smoothing out their routines. Alan dismissed them the hour before their performances started. Maggie was relieved. She needed a chance to settle her nerves and calm herself before the show.

By the time the show rolled around, Maggie had worked herself up and down from frenzy to calm to states of numbness. She was a rollercoaster of anxiety.

She stood off to the right of the stage as Alan Scott stood before the audience, making some long-winded speech. His projection of voice was certainly attention grabbing. Maggie only hoped she could project like she had on the streets, enough to catch and keep the people's attention.

Claps called her attention to the stage where Alan was taking his exit. He gestured from the left of the stage, indicating it was time to enter.

Maggie heard no sound. It was as if cotton filled her ears. She'd had to do so on nights when it was too noisy to sleep, filling her ears with cotton. She stepped out on stage, Magic Box in hand. A stool stood off to the side of the center, she set her box on that, ignoring the crowd before her.

All too quickly, the illusion of noiselessness left her. Maggie's heart hammered in her chest, but she ignored it. She bowed to the crowd, pulling off her hat, as her eyes searched the front row for a pretty girl for her first trick.

There. An excitable blonde in the front row. Maggie gestured for her to come up, pointing down at her.

"You there." When the girl pointed at herself in surprise, Maggie gave her a mischievous smile.

"Yes, you!" The girl stood, hurriedly. "Come on up stage."

The girl was all nervous excitement as she took the stairs up but Maggie quickly took control and swung her into a dip and pulled a bouquet of yellow flowers. It was perfect really. When she let the girl go, she looked positively stupid with excitement. It made Maggie's nerves dissipate in that instant.

She could do this.

Maggie bowed to the girl and ushered her off stage. The girl smiled dopily the entire time. Maggie had them suckered in. She could see some people making their way in, searching for their seats as they came in during her act, but they were easy to ignore.

She moved on to another trick, pulling large metal rings from her box. For this, Maggie climbed off stage and came down to the crowd, to "prove" that the rings didn't have any way of linking together. No gaps that would make what she would do next possible.

People gasped as she made the rings link together in shapes, and as she created a chain with them. She even juggled them, pulling them free, and brought them back together, linking them again.

Maggie realized she was enjoying herself as she moved on to her next series of tricks. She "turned" a larger picture of 3 apples into 3 real apples and tossed them into the crowd. People clamored to catch them. All the materials she needed for her tricks were set off to the side of the women's changing room in a basket with a note that had her name on it. It was pleasant to see that her terms were met.

By the end of her set, Maggie realized she skipped her break. She didn't really need it that day, she didn't really get thirsty this time.

She bowed as people clapped. It went much better than she expected. She knew she couldn't expect to be perfect every time. She made a few mistakes as a street performer, but she also knew, if she stayed calm enough, she would get through them in the future.

Maggie closed her box and exited with it in hand stage left. She could hear Alan Scott as he entered the stage behind her and began to speak to the crowd. He was hyping them up for Zatanna.

"Great job kid." Zatanna told her as she walked by. She was heading for the other side of the stage, adjusting her jacket as Misty followed, carrying her things. Maggie admired her style. The form-fitting suit and stockings with boots created a pleasing effect. Zatanna carried a baton like a conductor, perhaps that's how she saw her performances.

Maggie stood offstage to watch the performance start and was not disappointed. People yelled and clapped as Zatanna entered. She was clearly well-known and quite a hit.

Alan approached her as he exited.

"Learn from the best kid, and maybe one day you'll receive the same audience." He turned to watch the beginning of the performance himself.

Maggie glanced out to the crowd and caught sight of familiar auburn curls. Her mouth dropped in surprise.

"She's good, huh?" Alan thought Maggie was in awe of the performance.

No, Maggie's eyes were caught on one, Alex Danvers sitting in the audience. She was on the edge of a row, towards the center. Alex, who watched Zatanna with mild interest.

Maggie glanced over to see Zatanna cause Doves to come flying from a hat. She'd seen a trick similar from Kent but while he taught her one that could do a single bird, she never learned how to do a flock like he did. As Zatanna did her tricks, she spoke words.

"Magic words." Alan answered her curious expression. Maggie nodded, even though she didn't actually understand.

She looked back out on the crowd again, searching for Alex, only to see that the girl was getting up from her seat.

This was her chance. For what, Maggie wasn't sure.

"Excuse me, Mr. Scott." Maggie gripped her box, and not caring that she was still in her performance suit, she hurried out through the backstage passageways and through the theatre, to catch up with Alex.

Maggie found Alex just outside. She came to a halt, her heart stopping at the sight before her.

Alex wore a blue evening dress. The kind girls wore on a night out. She was gazing at a poster plastered on the side of the theatre.

"The _Spellbinding Sawyer_ , huh?" Alex turned a rather spellbinding smirk of her own on Maggie. Maggie felt a swell of something beneath her surface but she pushed it down.

"My friend came up with it." Maggie replied as nonchalantly as she could. She swallowed. Her mouth was dry. She really wished she had taken that water break now.

Alex grinned.

"It was a good show." She offered up the compliment softly. Something in Maggie's navel fluttered. She wanted Alex's approval.

"Maybe next time, I can get you better seats." Maggie was fishing. She wanted someone in the crowd that she maybe knew, someone that was there solely to see her.

Alex gave a small laugh and turned as if to walk away.

"Wait!" Maggie wasn't ready for her to leave yet.

Alex looked back at her, over her shoulder. It was a pleasing image in the city nightlight.

"Are you, walking alone?" Concern filled Maggie's voice. The streets were no place for a girl alone, she was reminded, by her experiences, and that damned brothel matron's voice from all those years ago.

Alex sighed. She gave Maggie a shy smile. Maggie caught the blush that colored her cheeks.

"I won't be, if you walk with me."

Maggie had no idea how to reply to that. Instead, she stepped up to Alex and offered her arm. Alex looped her arm through it. Maggie noted their height difference, but didn't care. Frankly, she found it cute.

Later that night, Maggie laid in bed, thinking about her evening. Her mind was still whirring over how it ended.

She and Alex stopped off at a small place to eat on their way home. Maggie's stomach growled and Alex laughed at how vocal it was. It was hours since Maggie ate. Maggie was a little abashed but Alex bumped her with her shoulder and pointed to a hole in the wall place they could eat.

"Food's cheap and they'll feed us decently." Alex seemed to know the place well. Maggie was grateful.

Alex struck up the conversation as the waited for their food after ordering. Maggie asked her to decide, since she had never been there before, and didn't know what was really good.

"So, you're not from around here." It was a statement, not a question.

Maggie shrugged.

"I'm from Boston." She replied. Alex nodded.

"What made you leave Boston?" Alex seemed like she genuinely wanted to get to know Maggie. Maggie pursed her lips. She didn't know if she was ready to share the full story with someone she was just getting to know.

"Saw the poster looking for performers." Maggie decided to go with how she ended up choosing Manhattan, deflecting having to answer about why she left Boston. It still ached sometimes, she'd had a home, and it was a pleasant one. The Nelsons needed their own life now though, and it was their dream to travel abroad.

"You packed up, and left Boston, and came to Manhattan just knowing you could make it?" Alex prodded. Maggie bristled.

"Well, you saw me on stage." She replied coolly. She didn't know why she had to defend herself against this girl. Even if she hadn't made this stage, she would have tried her hand at street performing until she found one that would take her.

Alex lifted a hand a rubbed at her temples.

"Sorry, I-, I can be a little, umm," Alex couldn't seem to find the word for it.

"Harsh?" Maggie offered.

"My sister calls me, 'Ungracious'." Alex gave an apologetic smile. Maggie reached out and touched Alex's wrist.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll probably get defensive a lot." Her return smile was accepting. "Kind of easy to, with the life I've had."

Maggie let out a small, nervous laugh. They held eyes for a long moment and were interrupted with the slight cough of their waiter.

"If you two are just going to stare longingly at one another, your food will get cold." Their waiter told them.

"We're not-,"

"We weren't-,"

They both started at once. Maggie drew back her hand as their food was served.

"Whatever you say, kids. You know what? It's on the house." Their waitress told them. "I don't want to interrupt when young love finally hits you both in the head and turns you doe-eyed and stupid."

They both shook their heads at their waitress as she walked away.

When their eyes met, they both started laughing. It was a good couple of minutes before they could eat.

Maggie enjoyed her meal. It wasn't amazing. It was cheap, but it was good for cheap food, and fulfilling after a long day on her feet.

She hummed her approval as she ate.

"Good?" Alex asked as she bit into her own meal.

Maggie nodded. The company probably made it better.

They finished their meal in silence, both were focused on eating. Maggie was starting to feel tired.

The waitress didn't lie about the free meal. She came to collect their empty plates. "On the house." She reminded them with a wink, while Maggie and Alex shook their heads.

The night was cooling down. Maggie offered Alex her coat as they left to continue their walk. Alex laughed when she felt the inside of the jacket and found a pocket watch left behind from one of Maggie's tricks.

" _That's_ how you do it." She gave Maggie knowing look. Maggie shrugged.

"They're all just tricks, really." She didn't feel uncomfortable telling Alex this. She usually tried to maintain an air of mystery around most people. With Alex, she was starting to feel comfortable.

"Where did you learn them?" Alex wondered.

"A friend in Boston." Maggie answered. "He was another street performer."

Alex seemed lost in thought.

"He's better than I am. Some of his tricks, are like mine, with the whole, sleight of hand, too quick for people to notice, or just tools. Other tricks," Maggie thought about it for a while. "Other tricks he does, sometimes it's almost like real magic, I could never figure out how he was doing it. He would only teach me a trick if I could figure out how he was doing it."

They neared Alex's door at that moment. Alex turned to her with a strange look. She leaned over, her face suddenly very close to Maggie's. Maggie heard her own heart beat in her chest.

"What if it _was_ _real_ magic?" Alex asked her very seriously.

Maggie was breathless. She struggled to come up with an answer as her heart hammered in her ears.

The moment was broken as Alex pulled away with an amused smile. She grabbed her door and turned the knob.

"Goodnight, Maggie Sawyer."

Maggie was still frozen in place by not just the odd question, but how close Alex had just been. She could still smell her perfume in the air.

"Goodnight, Alex."

The door closed and Maggie turned away, her mind lost on Alex, and the absurdity that magic could ever be real.


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie returned to the theatre the next day, to pick up the suit she left behind. Her mind was still reeling with the thoughts Alex placed in her mind about magic. It shouldn't have bothered her, but there was a part of her that couldn't shake the thought that magic could be real.

Those were the irrational parts of her mind that saw Kent do tricks that Maggie could never figure out. Tricks Maggie thought had to be impossible because she couldn't make sense of them.

She shook those thoughts off. Today was her day off. She wanted to explore the city. First, she needed to get the suit she left at the theatre.

The changing rooms were empty. She smiled when she saw her suit folded and stacked neatly on top of a table.

"Was wondering where you ran off to." Maggie looked to see Alan leaning against the doorway to the women's changing room.

Maggie shrugged.

"Saw a friend." She didn't elaborate. She picked up her suit.

Alan raised an eyebrow at her.

"A friend?" He stepped back as Maggie passed him.

Maggie nodded. He stopped Maggie with a hand on her arm. Maggie frowned up at him. He took his hand back. He wrung them in an uncharacteristically nervous manner.

"Listen kid, I get it. The dressing thing." He told her, meaningfully. "You're not the first to come through like yourself."

Maggie narrowed her eyes up at him. He sighed.

"Just be careful, okay? People aren't always accepting." Maggie's expression softened. She realized he was just being concerned.

"You're not a bad guy, are you?" Maggie grinned at him. Alan seemed taken aback.

He put his hands into his pockets. He shrugged.

"I know how it can be out there." Maggie understood, then. He wasn't too different than she was. Her heart warmed. Maybe she had more than just an ally in him. Maybe he could be a friend.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

Maggie paused as she moved to leave. She turned to Alan.

"Any recommendations for places to avoid while I explore?" Maggie wondered.

Alan chuckled.

"Just stick to the main streets. Maybe do some window shopping on Fifth Avenue. Avoid strange men in alleyways and parks." Maggie had a feeling he meant that. Maggie accepted his advice and went on his way.

Maggie returned to her room. Perhaps she should find a place to get her clothes washed? They would need it after this weekend's performances. She also needed to find a public bathhouse. The boardinghouse she rented was so cheap because it was old. The only addition to her room was a toilet with a washbasin. A room with a bathtub would have cost more. She would need to find a public bathhouse.

Maggie made it another tiny goal in her mind, to be able to afford a place of her own with its own bathroom. Public bathhouses were always awkward with how she dressed. She would often try to use a wash rag and soap with the washbasin but sometimes a person needed a real rinse.

She found the crabby old land lady sweeping dust in the hallway. Maggie approached her and she stopped sweeping eyeing Maggie up and down before grunting.

"What you want, lad?" She leaned on her broom handle.

"Know any places where I can get clothes washed?" Maggie wasn't deterred by her gruff nature.

The old woman pondered Maggie's question for a while, eyeing her. She gripped her broom handle and started to sweep.

"There's a bathhouse with laundry facilities between here and the theatre district, the West 41st bathhouse. I'm sure will suit you just fine. It's a mixed house." The woman's tone held an underlying derision. She sniffed in disapproval.

Maggie ignored the implication beneath the comment. She knew it was a snap at her heritage. The old woman was clearly Irish, her accent still a bit thick. Maggie's mother had been a tiny Italian woman, her father, an Irish immigrant. She was all too accustomed to people making comments about her heritage. People didn't like mixing.

Maggie thanked the woman anyway. She would locate this bathhouse and find any shops nearby that sold soaps.

She set out for her walk, hands in her trouser pockets. It was a pleasant day. Chilly, early spring.

People crowded around the sides of the streets. Cars went down the roads, Maggie knew to be careful, sticking close to the buildings, cars were dangerous. She was glad to be out of the street life if it meant she got away from risky roads and having to search for safe nooks and crannies to perform from.

It was as Maggie was turning the corner to road that would lead to the bathhouse she was looking for that she bumped right into someone carrying a basket full of clothes. She held her hands out against the bag of laundry that bumped into her, eyes meeting a familiar brown pair.

A shy smile curled over a clever mouth. Maggie felt herself melting as she held Alex's gaze again in less than a day.

"Maggie, hello." She bit her lip as she said it. Maggie was mesmerized by the movement. So much so, that she didn't notice they had company.

A cough beside Alex alerted her to the presence of another. Maggie's eyes widened as she noticed the same bespectacled blonde from the first time she walked Alex home standing beside her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alex seemed to come to her senses. She grimaced. "This is my sister, Kara."

Maggie mustered up a charming smile, though never as charming as she would give to Alex. "Maggie, Maggie Sawyer."

She held her hand out for Kara to shake. Kara narrowed her eyes at it.

"Kara doesn't like to touch strangers." Alex supplied after a moment or two of awkwardness. She elbowed her sister none-too-subtly.

Kara huffed at Alex. She shifted nervously, adjusting her spectacles.

"Sorry." She apologized to Maggie.

Maggie put her hands into her pockets and shrugged.

"I get it."

"We all have quirks." She smiled jokingly as she held pushed her elbows out in a gesture, as if to point at herself. A small smile spread over Kara's face.

Maggie glanced at the laundry bag in Alex's arms.

"Come from the bathhouse?" She wondered.

Alex nodded.

"It's less busy if you go right after the morning rush."

Maggie glanced over her shoulder. She could see women and children walking towards a large building that looked to be the washing and bathing facilities.

She had another opportunity here, however, and she was not going to pass it up.

"Want some help carrying that?" She offered. Alex's brows shot up.

"Oh no, it's no problem."

"Come on, I'm offering, besides, it's my day off." This time, Maggie gave her most charming smile, decidedly the one saved solely for a girl like Alex.

Alex's eyes lit up.

"If you insist." She handed the bag of laundry over to Maggie. Kara watched them, frowning the entire time. Alex elbowed her again as Maggie adjusted the bag in her arms.

"Lead on." Maggie told the girls. Kara frowned and shook her head as Alex pushed her ahead. Alex fell into step beside Maggie as they began their walk home.

"Was the bathhouse your only plan for the day?" Alex wanted to know.

Maggie shook her head.

"I was thinking about wandering around, though I don't exactly know where I'm going." She admitted.

"Well you know, that can be a little dangerous if you're not careful, you could get lost." Alex suggested to her.

"Well, it's not like I have a guide." Maggie glanced at Alex, she was attempting to lure her in.

Alex ducked her head.

"I could show you around, you know, it's my day off too." She revealed.

"Really? Someone left that out la-," Alex silenced Maggie with a panicked look before she could finish.

Maggie frowned, she questioned Alex with a frown. Alex tilted her chin at her sister in front of them.

It dawned on Maggie that Alex's family might not exactly know her whereabouts last night. She nodded her understanding.

Kara whirled on them, stopping them in their tracks.

"You two were talking quite a lot and then suddenly very silent, I have to wonder what is going on?" She looked back and forth between the two of them.

Alex shrugged. Maggie did the same. Kara frowned at them both, then turned very blue eyes on Maggie. Maggie felt as if she were being stared right into her very soul.

"Kara, look, I'm going to hang out with my new friend later, maybe show her around the local area." Alex pulled Kara's attention away from Maggie.

Kara frowned. She opened her mouth to say something but Alex cut her off.

"Kara, I know what mom would say. I don't care, and neither should you."

Kara closed her mouth. She sighed.

"Fine, but what do I tell her while you're out?" Kara asked.

"Tell her I'm out shopping or I don't know, make something up that she'll believe." Alex shrugged.

Maggie felt very left out of this conversation. She got the feeling Alex and Kara's parents restricted their lives even though both seemed to be grown women. She frowned as she watched the exchange, growing increasingly concerned.

Kara shook her head.

"I'll tell her you're looking for a new knife or something." She let out an annoyed breath.

Maggie noticed people skirting around them as they talked. She sighed.

"We should probably move." She told both girls. They realized they were blocking the flow of traffic.

"Let's get this laundry home." Alex nudged Kara. "Push on, sis."

Maggie and Alex followed Kara, this time they were quiet as they made their way back to the Danvers home, though Maggie and Alex would sneak glances back and forth every so often.

"Wait out here for me?" Alex asked as she took her laundry bag back from Maggie.

Maggie gave her a look like she was incredibly adorable for asking.

"Of course." She relinquished the laundry. "I'd wait anywhere you asked me to."

Kara made a noise in the background at the two of them.

Maggie watched as Alex and her sister disappeared into the house. She leaned against a wall across the way as she waited.


End file.
